


how many nights does it take to count the stars? (that’s the time it would take to win my heart)

by AzureVibes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Bottom Severus Snape, Dom Tom Riddle, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Bashing, Severus being a good teacher, Sub Severus Snape, The students like Severus, Top Tom Riddle, beautiful severus snape, but he’s a teacher now, severus never went to hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureVibes/pseuds/AzureVibes
Summary: Severus Snape, Hogwarts’ newest Potions Professor, has all the students appreciating him for the sheer fact that he actually knows what he’s doing.As it is, however, the students are not the only ones appreciating him. Enter Thomas Slytherin, the DADA Professor, who just wants to know why Severus is so interesting compared to everyone else.(He is most certainly not attracted to Severus, regardless of whatever Albus might say. What would the old bastard even know, anyways?)





	how many nights does it take to count the stars? (that’s the time it would take to win my heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowsandstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsandstarlight/gifts).

> HIII, IM SO EXCITED FOR THIS BEHSBEUDBEUENZU
> 
> but no seriously, I am 😉 Also, this was heavily inspired by Shadowsandstarlight’s _The Lord and The Serpent_! __
> 
> I’ve known her for years now, and that absolute ray of sunshine was who encouraged me to write this. So thanks, sunshine, I hope you like this gift! 
> 
> The prologue isn’t that important, but it’s the starter so it shall stay 😆

Severus’ first gift came a week after classes start. 

He was in the Potions classroom/lab, double-checking the ingredients and the recipe written on the board.  _ Hiccoughing Potion  _ was the title, and the process and the ingredients were written in separate columns with each ingredient and its own separate preparation in different chalk colours. 

A series of quick, small knocks on the door distracts him from writing down the last ingredient— powdered unicorn horn— and the way to prepare it. “Enter!” He called, wondering who it could be. 

Except, nobody came in. Severus sighed annoyedly as more knocks sounded— were the students already playing tasteless pranks on him?

He strode to the door and hastily drew it open, only to come face to face with the Malfoy family’s infamous falcon. Not wasting a second and totally ignoring Severus’ dumbfounded expression, the bird of prey flew into his room and dropped the parcel in its claws on his desk, before easily flying out through the door without waiting for anything in return at all. 

Still very much confused as to why the Mafloys would send  _ him _ — someone they haven’t met yet— anything at all, he blinked a few times to make sure that what was happening was actually real. But the parcel still stayed on his desk and the door was still open. 

_ What could it possibly contain?  _ Severus thought to himself as he cautiously made his way over to the parcel, wand out to cast all the detection charms and spells he knew. Aside from the standard protection and endurance spells, however, he found nothing else on it. 

_ Let’s see what it is, _ He thought, but right away his wand vibrated and chimed, notifying him that the students of today’s first class— the First years— were coming.

Severus merely shrugged to himself and put the parcel away, returning to the board to finish writing. 

He’ll check it later. 

* * *

_ Either I’m dreaming a very realistic dream, or they want something.  _

Dragon blood. That was his gift.

_ Willing  _ given Dragon blood! Practically every Potions Master’s dreams! And it wasn’t just a few drops, no, but  _ three full vials _ ! 

Severus was so stunned, he may have actually  _ squealed _ in the safety of his chambers— not that he’d ever admit it outloud. 

And apparently, the blood was simply a gift because of Second year’s Draco Malfoy’s stellar assessment of Severus to his parents, who were supposedly extremely happy to have a Potions Master who could actually teach their Heir something compared to last year’s incompetent teacher. 

The letter they sent along with the parcel was full of their thanks and praises, and compliments of his teaching and his status as the youngest Potions Master yet. Suffice to say, they definitely knew how to sweet talk, that was for sure. 

Eyeing the blood, Severus thought of all the potions he could improve or even create, mind whirling with all the possibilities. 

Who knew that with being Hogwarts’ Potions Professor he’d come across such a gem? 


End file.
